


if you're done insulting me, i'd be more than happy to kiss your troubles away.

by Wynterland



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, all gay ships are good ships, henlo gays welcome to another wlw fic, high school au with prep weiss and rebel yang HEYO, lots of passive aggressive feelings fueled by attraction... in all forms, this time freezerburn cause let's spice it tf up yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynterland/pseuds/Wynterland
Summary: Weiss is dripped in silver. A girl of riches and glory. Fame to her name, and an attitude of picky expectations to match. Must fit her stereotype at all times: ice cold. Yang is dripped in gold. Warm and electric. A sun goddess made her from rays, and bestowed upon her daring rebellion to match. The two keep their backs turned to each other at all times. Even looking is illegal. Until, one steps behind far too many steps. Another accidentally trips. Breaking all the written rules of expectations. But, is it really an accident, when they crave each other like narcotic poison?





	if you're done insulting me, i'd be more than happy to kiss your troubles away.

**Author's Note:**

> \- WHEW! This is longer than I expected it to be. 
> 
> \- High school AU where everyone is 18+ unless specifically stated otherwise.
> 
> \- Prep Weiss & Rebel Yang... being GAY?! YES PLS!
> 
> \- German Weiss is Best Weiss.
> 
> \- AGGRESSIVE FUCKING?!?!
> 
> \- Weiss claims it’s hate sex BUT IS IT THO IS IT?!?!?!
> 
> \- Yang is a TOP but also we been knew.
> 
> \- I typed one of the worst swears in the world in this and I made it HOT!
> 
> \- Somehow ‘princess’ became a bedroom pet name in this rip @ me and everyone I’m so sorry asksweefedl.
> 
> \- This isn’t just filth I promise. It gets suuuuuper duuuuuper soft when truths in feelings start to form okay. 
> 
> \- Height differences are Great(TM)
> 
> \- I started this listening to Arctic Monkeys, and ended it listening to Taylor Swift... so that should give you an accurate description lol.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: supercolossaleevee  
> Alright enjoy fuckers.
> 
> Trigger Warning: smoking and cigarettes.

High school is a horrible experience. Everything is a league. The moment you walk through the double doors of whatever torture chamber you happen to be sent to, you are marked. Turned into territory and prey. It doesn’t matter if you’re the shining crystal at the top, or the rugged underdog at the bottom. Everyone has an issue. Everyone gets labeled. Everyone has a secret behind their presentational mask. Some, don’t mind the walls being teared down. An open and clear book for all to read. Ignoring the reviews. Others, however, care so much; fear so much of their castle walls being crumpled, that they hate. Loathe, loathe, and loathe any threat who dares to test their royal hierarchy. Until they break--giving in.

 

Weiss Schnee knows she’s perfect. Crazy pretty. Wickedly intelligent. Born from riches. She embodies the stereotypes of young, hot, and too wealthy for her own good. To emphasize it more, she _knows_ she’s that good. Flaunts. Attracts. Walks by every hallway of Beacon Academy, like she owns it. Because with daddy’s money, she practically does. Every boy--no matter how foolish they are to ever even try--constantly racing towards her. Practically on one knee. Pulling out a ring that will always be _too cheap_. Desperate for the attention of Weiss. For the chance to make her swoon. The chance to make her his own.

 

It never works. It never will.

 

The last thing on Earth Weiss cares about is the male species. Would rather be striked in the stomach, falling cold and dead to the ground, than be alone with one for more than two minutes. To her, they’re annoying. Rude. Unnattractive. Pathetic.

 

Weiss doesn’t like boys.

 

But, more than boys, Weiss completely, absolutely, one hundred percent _hates_ Yang Xiao Long.

 

A clear definition of a rebel. Ragged. Motorcycle clad. Always attached to the faint scent of cigarette smoke. Too muscular to ever be considered pretty by stereotype. Constantly walking around like she could dare own, and take Weiss’s kingdom. Even with all the horrible nicknames and insults she endures, it doesn’t stop her from acting like _she’s_ in charge. It boils Weiss’s blood.

 

Don’t get her even started on the smirk she always has. That’s the worst part about her.

 

Every time Weiss walks in a room, she can feel Yang’s smirk. Like a burn that scars, and never goes away. Any time you see it--you remember it’s there. Remembering the feeling. The sensation of your flesh increasing in temperature upon your skin. Darting it all straight to your bones.

 

Just like this moment. Weiss on her leisurely way to British Literature, she feels Yang’s smirk. Knows she’s laying up against a corner somewhere nearby. Wearing that god awful leather jacket, and those trashy ripped jeans. The fabrics that hug her muscles and shape in all the right places. _It’s truly disgusting_ , Weiss thinks.

 

“Good morning, princess. How’s my favorite royal snob?”

 

Weiss hears Yang’s voice in her ears. Like a bell, with an annoying ring that won’t stop. Nails on a chalkboard. Stepping in fresh dog shit. It all pisses her off to no end.

 

She continues forward. Picking up the pace of her steps. Shiny white Versace shoes increasing in step volume, as she’s darting ahead. Desperate to get away from that voice. Not even knowing if she can bare to see Yang’s _vile_ appearance.

 

“Oh no.” Yang begins stepping forward. Pacing up to Weiss, “It’s not even 9:00am, and I’ve already made her majesty upset.”

 

The sentence ends with that all too poisonous chuckle. Weiss’s sure her ears have to be bleeding from it.

 

“Leave.” It’s all she says. Shutting her eyes. Clenching her fists. Increasing her speed as she walks. Desperate to escape, before she’s forced to _look_ at the girl.

 

Yang’s smirk increases. Biting her lip, “You won’t even look at me, huh? Did someone tell you I looked especially good today? So now, you’re afraid if you see me, you’ll be horny the entire rest of school?”

 

Weiss gasps. Yang chuckles proudly. It’s horrid.

 

There’s no choice now. Weiss stops herself in her tracks. Turning to face Yang, who looks at her expectantly. With that _damned smirk_ nonetheless.

 

Weiss hates she takes an extra moment to actual look and acknowledge Yang’s appearance, before speaking up again, “Can you just leave me _alone_?”

 

Yang takes a daring step forward. Weiss feels her skin start to heat up with that familiar burn, “Do you _really_ want me to do that?”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“Mmm.” She takes another step forward, “Doesn’t this act get tiring for you?”

 

“What act?! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Weiss shouts in the hallway. Loud enough where any staggering students could easily notice, turn their heads, and eavesdrop.

 

Yang forces eye contact between them. Devilish purple staring back into naive blue. She says nothing. Only giving a look. But, it speaks louder than any words could.

 

Weiss’s never wanted to hit someone more in her life. She doesn’t condone violence, but Yang’s so annoying, staring at her like _that_ , she’s sure anyone passing by would condone her actions.

 

“Yang, seriously! Can you stop getting on my nerves all the time, and leave me the fuck alone?!”

 

Not giving her another minute of attention, Weiss immediately bolts away. She feels hot. The burn in her skin traveling to every part of her body. It’s torture. Pure torture.

 

Yang simply laughs to herself. Looking down. Kicking her feet along the ground absentmindedly. _Oh, Weiss_ , she thinks to herself, _If only you weren’t so bitter, and in full on denial_.

 

Yang knows Weiss is into her. It’s too obvious. She’s certain at this point, the whole school knows. With how Weiss always complains of how much she “hates” her. Any chance she gets, she’ll comment on it. Everyone is too afraid to confront her about it, however. Determined they’ll be beheaded if they do. Yang’s seen this all before. A girl who doesn’t know she likes girls _that way_. Until one comes along, and for some reason, decides hate and rage are the only logical forms of emotions for the answers. Yang isn’t blaming Weiss for anything she’s feeling. Everyone process things differently. Supposes she just has to give the girl time. Let her figure it out on her own.

 

That doesn’t mean she won’t have some innocent; teasing fun with it.

 

She’s always thought Weiss was hot. Oddly enough, totally her type. She’s petite, with a freezing soul. But, there’s hidden layers to her that have always drawn her in. Definitely doesn’t mind whenever the girl wants to yell at her about how horrendous she is. Yang likes to listen to her scream. Wonders what else she could do to trigger that, one day.

 

~~~

 

“And then she just _looked at me_. Like I was a goddamn cake. What does that even mean? Who does she even think she is?!”

 

“Uhh, I don’t know. Maybe she wants to... _eat you_?”

 

“What are you even talking about?”

 

Blake and Pyrrha exchange knowing looks, “Nevermind.”

 

The three sat in their usual lunchtime spot. Outside, under the two large oak trees. A wool blanket across the grass. Having a real picnic. The trio have been close since elementary school. Always having wild, yet enjoyable experiences together. Sharing anything with each other. With no fear of judgement. At least, that’s what Blake and Pyrrha use to think. They couldn’t make her _say anything_ , though. Didn’t want to pressure her, or put a label on her either. But, they knew.

 

“So, Pyrrha,” Blake begins. A fish sandwich she’s chewing on between her words, “Have you gone dress shopping yet?”

 

“Oh, yes!” Pyrrha excitedly claps her hands together. Buzzing about the topic just brought up into discussion, “I bought this lovely emerald green dress. There’s sequence at the top of it, and the skirt flows down all wavy. I’d show you, but I want it to be a surprise!”

 

“That sounds so pretty. It’ll go perfectly with your eyes. Can’t wait to see it,” Blake smiles.

 

“Dress?” Weiss suddenly asks. Unbeknownst to the topic at hand.

 

“Yeah, for the school dance coming up. Jaune’s taking me,” Pyrrha explains.

 

“Jaune?”

 

“Jaune Arc? My boyfriend... for like, six months?”

 

“Oh,” Weiss states. Clearly have forgotten until now, “I see.”

 

“I thought you knew that?” Pyrrha questions, “I feel like I talk about him a lot.”

 

“Weiss is just dazed right now,” Blake explains, “She had another, y’know, _encounter_.”

 

“Ahh, that makes sense. She’s looked a little on edge since we’ve sat down.” The girls begin to laugh at the secret discussion between the two of them. Weiss begins to become upset.

 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean? What are you talking about?!”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Blake smiles reassuringly, “Just playing around, I promise.”

 

Weiss still doesn’t feel content with the situation, but decides to simply drop it for now, “Well, Blake, are you going to the dance with anyone?”

 

Blake nods. Taking another bite of her sandwich, “Ruby Rose and I are going platonically. Mostly for the free food. And, to see that new true crime movie after.”

 

“Wait... Ruby Rose?” Weiss queries. Dismissing the rest of Blake’s statement. The name sounding _too_ familiar.

 

“Mhm. She’s really sweet. And we both love food so... friendship bloomed.”

 

“Hold on. Where have I heard that name before?”

 

Blake and Pyrrha exchange another knowing look between the two of them. This time, one filled with more anxiety.

 

“She’s... Yang’s little sister,” Pyrrha informs her. Fear laced in her voice. Weiss can’t control who either of them are friends with. But, are also fully aware Weiss has some... _confusing issues_ with Yang.

 

Weiss can’t help herself. Immediately going off the rails, “What?! You’re hanging out with that girl’s sister?!”

 

“Okay, Weiss. Calm down. You’ll make a scene,” Pyrrha states. Hushedness in her tone.

 

“I don’t care! You’re hanging out with her sister! Nevermind that, you’re going to a _dance_ with her! Why?!”

 

“I told you, it’s platonic,” Blake begins to explain. Taking a deep breath, before she continues, “Look, just because they are related doesn’t mean they’re anything alike-”

 

“Of course it does! They have the same blood!”

 

Blake winces. Forcing herself to continue, “As I was saying... Ruby’s really nice. In fact, I’m sure you’d want to be friends with her too if you met her. Just because you despise someone, doesn’t mean any of us have to as well.”

 

Weiss shows she doesn’t care for reasoning or logical explanation right now. A sense of hurt has hit her heart. Blake and Pyrrha have betrayed her. She’s sure of it. Left her to befriend the enemy. After all this time. Knowing her negative feelings towards Yang, they left her to befriend her sister. Soon probably Yang herself, she bets.

 

“Besides...” Blake daringly speaks out once again. A strong expression to her voice, but also worried if she’ll regret her next words, “We all know you actually don’t hate Yang, but in fact, have some weird; unacknowledged attraction towards her, that you’re using hate to be an excuse for!”

 

“Blake...” Pyrrha sighs. Placing a worrying hand to her shoulder, “That’s enough.”

 

Weiss is flabbergasted. She can’t believe what she’s just heard. Let alone what Blake has just accused her of. Attraction... towards Yang? She’d have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to ever feel that. Of course she hates Yang. The girl is nothing but trouble and troublesome. The fact Blake--someone she thought she could trust so dearly as her friend--would say otherwise. Offense. Hurt. Heartbreak. It’s all swarming up from her heart. Escaping as tears out of her eyes.

 

Not another word leaves her lips. Immediately standing up, she runs. Ignoring the calls of her name, she runs. Disregarding now known fake friendships. Disregarding any claims. Disregarding the sadness seeping colors of gray into her blood.

 

She just runs.

 

~~~

 

Yang doesn’t expect to see Weiss curled up, sobbing herself away, in the corner of a stairwell--her secret school smoke break spot. But, there the girl is. Unknown to Yang’s presence, as the tears fall.

 

She’s sure Weiss would expect her to joke. Make fun of the girl’s emotions, and then gab to the whole school about how Little Miss Schnee was crying in the room where the labeled “trashy rebels” secretly lit their cigarettes. What Weiss doesn’t know, is Yang has an incredibly massive and warm heart. Like a fire inside her that always burns. One that’s she’s always willing to share the tenderness with. Even if no one wants it.

 

So, without a word, she takes a seat next to the stair Weiss is curled up on. Taking out her pack of smokes, and beginning to light one.

 

Weiss only notices, when the stench hits her running nose. Looking up to see who is next to her--out of everyone it could be--her eyes widen.

 

“What are you doing here?! Don’t do that shit in front of me!” she exclaims. Referring to the cigarette resting between Yang’s lips. Her stupid lips.

 

Yang gives her a half-hearted look as she takes a drag of it, before smirking, “You’re in the bad kids’ stairwell, princess. If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

 

Weiss didn’t even realize that’s where she was. All she had previously focused on before was running. Until her body wouldn’t let her anymore. Of course, her body had to give out here. And _of course_ , Yang just had to show up.

 

She doesn’t move, however. Simply wipes her eyes. Trying to hide the redness, and dampness to her cheeks, “Can you stop calling me that?”

 

“I’m sorry. What would you prefer instead? Sweetheart? Snow angel? _Baby_?”

 

“None of that!” Weiss wails out, “Don’t refer to me at all!”

 

“Well, that’s no fun. I was hoping you’d vote for baby. I like the idea of calling you that.”

 

Weiss rolls her eyes. Letting out a groan. Putting her head back into her lap. Reconsidering everything in her life. Wondering if drowning herself in a bathroom sink really would be so bad.

 

Yang notices this. Weiss’s behavior clearly distressed. Her own heart sinks. Seeing anyone upset in this way hurt. She’s sensitive to other people’s feelings--whether anyone believes it or not. Moreso, seeing Weiss this way made it worse. Sure, the girl could be annoying. But, she has a lot going on right now. High school is already an insane, unforgiving, and unapologetic time. Throwing extra drama into the mix helps nobody.

 

Taking another drag, she speaks out again. Her voice completely sincere, “What happened?”

 

“Like you care.”

 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t ask.”

 

“Well, maybe, I don’t want you to know.”

 

Yang smiles sweetly to her. Weiss feels spiders crawl under her skin.

 

“I’m not going to judge you, Weiss. Just shoot. Let me be your temporary therapist.”

 

Weiss fidgets with her fingers. Part of her unable to believe she wants to give in. That she actually wants to confide Yang--of all people--in her problems. But, she pretends to pass this off. Rolling her eyes and huffing, “Why, so you can finally have dirt on me to share with the entire school?”

 

“And why the fuck would I do that?” Yang asks honestly, “I hate it here just as much as you do. Almost everyone here is fake, and a conceited asshole. If you want to dish about anything, trust me when I say that nothing will leave this room.”

 

Weiss sighs, “I think my friends secretly hate me.” Can’t even believe she’s giving in. That she’s even daring to speak to Yang--the girl she despises with every fiber of her being--right now.

 

“Nah,” Yang says. Bouncing her cigarette between her fingers, “They’re probably just distracted and confused, and are letting it out on you.”

 

“Distracted and confused about what?”

 

“Could be many things. No way to tell. I wouldn’t worry about it, though.” Yang locks eyes with her, “And for whatever reason they do decide to hate you all of the sudden, unless you did something _really bad_ , then that’s on them, and they truly didn’t deserve you anyway.”

 

Weiss is taken aback. Yang. The same Yang she drills at everyday for every little thing, is giving her advice. Scratch that. She’s giving her _good_ advice. Yang. The same girl with her stupid blonde wavy locks, annoying purple eyes people can get lost in, smile that just made her want to shred something, and body that made her want to scream. This same Yang. Currently sat with her on the stairs of some rugged; abandoned hallway. Giving her life advice. _Good_ life advice.

 

“I guess,” is all Weiss is able to say. Her mind flickering the internal lights on and off. Conflicted feelings swirling inside.

 

“Just give them some time, and yourself too. Everything will work out.” Her expression turns to a smirk with her last words, “It always tends to.”

 

Weiss looks at her. Completely puzzled. A lip sinking between her teeth without purpose to. What’s going on? Why is Yang staring at her like _that_ ? Why does it make her squirm, and hate her even more? Why does she also _not want Yang to stop_?

 

Yang notices the girl’s features. She chuckles, “You’re pretty cute when you’re flustered. Did I do something you liked?”

 

Weiss glares back, “Fuck off.”

 

The snickering continues. Yang raises herself off the stairs. Smashing her now disregarded cigarette to the floor, “Well, Weiss. I’m glad we were able to have this talk.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Yang leers at her as she walks away, “I see you have yet to change.”

 

~~~

 

The world is out to get her. Weiss is sure of it.

 

As soon as Mrs. Salton started announcing partners for the World History project, she was in fear. Yang is in her World History class. The last person she’d ever want to be matched up with.

 

But, of course, the fates of the world decided to lay another curse upon her, as the two were paired together.

 

Now here Weiss is on a Saturday afternoon. Sitting in the car, agonizing, as Klein drives her up to whatever curse of a place Yang lives. Weiss had no problem doing the project completely herself, and letting Yang just put her name on it. Would have loved that. No need to socialize with her, and she can make sure the project is up to perfectionist standards. However, Yang threatened to tattle tale if they didn’t work on it together--for whatever sick reason she has, probably some form of torture--so now she’s forced to spend her Saturday with the girl she despises most.

 

“I believe this is it, miss,” Klein calls out. Pulling up to a rather pleasant looking house in a very friendly looking neighborhood.

 

“No way. This has to be wrong. There must be a trailer behind the house or something she lives in.”

 

Klein chuckles. Briefly double checking the address on the GPS. Comparing it to the address Weiss had wrote down, simply to humor her, “I’m afraid this house is actually it. You’ll have to make do with these more favorable circumstances.”

 

Weiss rolls her eyes with a smile. Never bothered by Klein’s humor, “I don’t understand why she made me come to her house. Mine would’ve done way more nicely.”

 

“Perhaps this is her way of wanting you to get to know her more?”

 

“Whatever. She stupid to think I would want to.” Weiss grabs the bag of materials she brought from under her feet. Stepping out of the car, as she waves Klein away. Promising to text him when she’s done and ready to go home.

 

Weiss really, _really_ doesn’t want to be here. No way. Absolutely not. The fact she’s even in Yang’s driveway is upsetting her in ways she can’t describe. But, she must preserve. It’s for her grade.

 

As she steps up to the front door, there isn’t even a need for her to knock. Yang has already opened it.

 

“Good afternoon, princess. Welcome to my estate.”

 

Weiss feels like her eyes are burning.

 

Yang looks like a curse. Hair pushed back into a ponytail. Wearing too tight of leggings, and an orange crop top that shows off the fact _she has abs_.

 

Weiss’s mouth feels hot. Tongue stinging her lips, as she nonchalantly licks them. Digging her nails into her palms. Doing everything to try and ignore how she feels on fire.

 

Yang clearly picks up on this. All of it, “Well... are you going to keep staring at me? Or, do you want to _come inside_ and explore?”

 

Weiss can’t even pick up anything Yang’s putting down. She’s too distracted. Too furious. With an aggressive pout of her lips, she steps inside.

 

Looking around, she notices the warm family atmosphere. Various pictures and decorations hung up on the walls. Each room clean, welcoming, and inviting. Everywhere she looks, though, not a single other person appears.

 

“Where’s the rest of your family?”

 

“Ahh, my sister Ruby took our dog Zwei to the park with my dad.”

 

“You named your dog a number?” Weiss looks at Yang like she’s a complete idiot. Who names their loving family pet 2?

 

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot you’re German. Guten Tag!” Yang winks. Weiss rolls her eyes.

 

“Great, so now I’m just stuck with you.”

 

“Yep.” A secret smugness laced in her voice, “ _Completely alone_.”

 

Yang planned this. Knew her family would be going out today. Decided to stay behind. Claimed there was far too much homework for her to do. Seniors can’t slack off, even in the final year. But really, her motives were covered in an unannounced sin.

 

Weiss is starting to get worse and worse at hiding her feelings; her _attraction_ to Yang everyday. Staring a little too long. Being a little bit more fidgety. Having a tad bit too much trouble with eye contact. Yang can’t resist anymore. Especially today, as Weiss shows up in _tiniest_ pale blue dress she’s ever seen. The skirt of it open and flowy. Begging to be investigated.

 

Yang is going to get Weiss to spill. In more ways than one.

 

“Sooo, are we going to do some work? Or, just stand here?”

 

“Whatever you want, princess.”

 

“Can you stop already.” Weiss throws a look filled with razor blades to Yang.

 

She in return, simply chuckles at this, “Alright, alright. Come on upstairs.”

 

Yang leads her up the winding staircase. To a door covered in far too many edgy stickers and pieces of art. Weiss mentally scoffs at this. As long as they were able to be productive and make good progress on this project, what Yang’s room looked like didn’t matter.

 

Inside the room, she finds a desk with two office chairs already prepared. Without even asking or acknowledging it, she walks herself over to the area. Removing her laptop from her bag, as she takes a seat. Already beginning to work.

 

This continues for about an hour. Weiss rapidly researches and types away on her laptop. Adding to the project notes. Yang on the other hand, simply sits. Chin in the palm of her hand. Staring at the girl.

 

Weiss eventually gets frustrated by this. Speaking out, “If you’re just planning on staring at me, we didn’t have to meet. I already told you I was more than happy doing this myself, and letting you take partial credit.”

 

Yang leans back in her seat a bit. Not daring to speak. A smirk never leaving her face. Weiss feels the air in her lungs increase in temperature.

 

“W-What? Why are you just looking at me _like that_?”

 

“Oh, I’ve made you stutter,” Yang says cheekily.

 

“You’re making me uncomfortable!”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Yang pauses for merely a moment, “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Does it have to do with any industrial movements of the Russian Federation in the 1970s?”

 

“Any... what?”

 

“Great,” Weiss groans, “You don’t even know what our project is about either.”

 

“So, is that a no on asking you a non-school related question?”

 

Weiss slams her laptop down. Turning her chair, and looking over to Yang. Rage in her eyes, “What, Yang?! What is it you so desperately want to ask me right now?”

 

Weiss is actually not at all annoyed. _That’s_ why she’s annoyed. She should be completely pissed off right now. Yang is being no help to their shared project duties. Nevermind that, Yang just keep staring at her. And damn it all to hell, she likes it. _Really_ likes it. So much so, her whole body feels both in flames and frozen all at the same time. She doesn’t understand. What is Yang doing to make her feel this way? _Why_ is Yang making her feel this way?

 

Yang can read her like a book. Weiss is overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by attraction. Lust even. So, she tests the waters, “Why do you hate me so much?”

 

“I... don’t know! I just do.”

 

She slides her chair slightly closer. Her expression going from sly to sultry, “There has to be a reason, _baby_. There always is.”

 

“Stop!” Weiss calls out. It leaves her lips like a whimper. A needy whimper. But, she can’t be thinking of that. No, not right now.

 

“What?” Yang breathes out. Bringing herself closer and closer with every word, “Is it something I did? Something I _said_?”

 

“Yang... I!”

 

Normally, she wouldn’t be so forward. But, something inside her is telling her to do it. To just _go for it_ . And she does. Without a second thought, and without even giving Weiss a second to process, she slips a hand under Weiss’s fabric between her legs. Feeling instantly how _wet_ and _messy_ the girl is. How she must’ve been for the past hour. The fabric is completely soaked. This whole time, Weiss has been turned on.

 

Weiss breathes out heavily at the contact. It’s such a light touch, but she instantly moans out like she’s been needing it all day. Up until this moment, she hasn’t realized she has. Until now. Yang’s fingers feeling up and down her _soaked_ folds. Just feeling the proof. The truth of Weiss’s “hatred”.

 

“Is this why you hate me?” Yang asks. Her smug attitude only driving Weiss further into a spiral, “Because you’ve been so turned on from me, and you haven’t known what to do about it?”

 

Weiss can’t believe what’s happening right now. Yang. _The_ Yang Xiao Long, has a hand between her legs. And, screw it. She can’t play pretend, or make up some fake rage anymore. Yang’s touch feels so good. It’s settling every craving. Every fire that’s flamed up in her body, instantly soothed. She simply stares back at Yang. Eyes glossy, and already blackening.

 

Yang tests where her head is. Wanting confirmation before she continues, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

“ _No_!” It covers out faster, high in pitch, and more desperate than she’d like it to. Yang chuckles. Ravishing in this.

 

“Oh, so I’m right? This whole time, it’s all just been cause you wanted me to touch you?” She moves her fingers to Weiss’s clit. Increasing her speed and pressure as she continues, “Cause you’ve been dripping for me, right? Touching yourself to the thought of me at night isn’t enough anymore, huh?”

 

Weiss bites her bottom lip hard. Sucking the skin into her mouth. Trying to hold back any feeling she still has. Trying to lie and say after everything she’s just realized--that _isn’t_ exactly it. That Yang _isn’t_ exactly right.

 

“You fucking _suck_ , Yang,” she desperately speaks out. The moans in between speaking louder than her words.

 

Yang snickers into the air. Continuing to circle Weiss’s clit. Bringing her face in closer. Speaking in breaths, to where Weiss can feel her hot air on her own lips, “If you’re done insulting me, I’d be more than happy to kiss your troubles away.”

 

Weiss has reached her limit. She wastes no time. Bringing her face in close, and connecting the space between the two of them. Despite her initiating it, Yang quickly takes the lead. Moving her tongue along Weiss’s bottom lip. Biting at it as a request for entry. Once she’s granted it, Weiss begins to moan into Yang’s mouth, as the girl increases the pressure on her clit even more. Tongue stroking along the movement of Yang’s. Faintly tasting cigarettes and strawberries on her tongue. An oddly comforting mix.

 

Yang continues to explore Weiss’s mouth. Dragging her tongue along the top of Weiss’s. Letting herself _feel_ the girl moan out against it. Yang begins to feel Weiss twitching below her waist. She pulls away from Weiss’s mouth, but not moving any distance. Rubbing her down frivolously.

 

“ _Yang_...!” she moans out. Yang loving the sound of her name in this moment.

 

“What is it? Feeling good?” Yang questions. Already knowing the answer.

 

Weiss nods. Locking her eyes with the girl pleasuring her. Swearing Yang’s eyes have just gone from purple, to a menacing red.

 

“Alright, baby,” Yang breathes out, “Then you’re gonna come for me. Right here. Right now. I need to feel your hate for me _flourish_.”

 

Weiss feels like she’s going to die. In a way where birds bloom from flowers, and fly out into the melatonin sunset. Yang isn’t asking anything. It’s all entirely demand. Commanding. Ordering Weiss to feel ecstasy, and release it out entirely. For the first time in her life, Weiss is completely okay with not being in charge.

 

So, she breaks. Body twitching and shaking as she feels out her high. Yang’s crimson eyes cutting into her skin like a beautiful blade. Smirk locked. Watching the way Weiss loses control, with such little contact.

 

As her breathing returns back to normal, Yang pulls her hand back out from the fabrics. Immediately bringing her fingers soaked in the proof of events to her mouth. Sucking at them like an everlasting candy. One she’ll never forget the taste of.

 

“You may be bitter in your soul,” Yang explains, “But, between your thighs, you’re so fucking _sweet_.”

 

The girl cannot even comprehend what’s happened. Yang just got her off. A wet dream she hasn’t understood the reason of restless nights in the covers alone for, until now. Yang is a flaming devil. One who knew what to do, and would do it with a drive of insanity.

 

Weiss feels she has to prove herself. Show she can get her taste of victory too.

 

Yang doesn’t even blink. One minute, Weiss is sweating, sprawled out, and drifting into cloud nine. The next, she’s on her knees. Right between Yang’s legs. Looking up at her with blackened eyes. Mouth wet. Almost drooling.

 

Yang puffs out sounds of amusement. Running her fingers through Weiss’s long ponytail, “Oh, Weiss. Is this going to be some way to show you’re better than me?”

 

“Yes.” It’s said simply, but shoots a lightning bolt through Yang’s veins.

 

Moving her hand down from the elegant white locks, Yang traces her thumb along Weiss’s bottom lip. Not even hiding her clear drive for everything unfolding, Weiss opens her mouth. Letting Yang stroke her thumb along the girl’s eager tongue.

 

“Now, _this_ is pretty.” Yang feels her whole body shift. Watching Weiss on her knees, just _sitting there_ . Yang using her thumb to feel along the wet; inpatient flesh before her. It following along the movements of Yang’s finger. _Desperate_ to start it’s work.

 

She can’t even play it off anymore. Yang wants to feel Weiss’s mouth on her. Something she’s been far too curious about for way too long of time. Raising herself up in her seat, she removes herself of the fabric between her own legs. Not even finished discarding it, when Weiss’s tongue is immediately pressed against her folds.

 

Shuddering out at the immediate contact, Yang lulls her head back. Hands naturally going to Weiss’s hair. Stroking and pulling at it as a way of encouragement. Feelings of rapture only increasing, when she sees Weiss peeking up through eyelashes. Locking their gazes tight.

 

“You’re wet,” Weiss pants out against the girl’s skin. Saying the statement with such cocky pride. Yang _knows_ she’ll have to get her back for this later.

 

“Can you blame me?” Yang queries, “You just came on my hand, and now you’re desperate to feel me on your tongue.”

 

“Pathetic.” It leaves Weiss’s lips with cruel humor fully attached. Yang absolutely, for sure, no doubt about it, will be getting her back for this.

 

But, she can’t think of that now. Weiss continues her actions. Moving her tongue down from Yang’s entrance, along her folds, and stroking up to her clit. Sucking at the area with such force and determination. The quicker and more pressured her actions, the more Yang finds herself gripping for dear life onto the girl’s hair. Weiss is way too good at this. This is definitely not her first time.

 

Weiss quickly begins to up her pace. Feeling Yang’s legs begin to squirm between her. Wanting to get her off with a beautiful pride. One the girl will never be able to erase from her mind.

 

“God, Weiss, _yes_. Keep going, baby. Keep going.”

 

The encouragement makes her fidget, but more so want the praise to continue. So, she amps her actions up. Working her lips and tongue. Hyperfocusing on Yang’s clit, until she feels the girl shake. Loud sultry moans escaping into the air.

 

When Weiss pulls away, Yang’s glossed over gaze looks down to see eyes sharp and unforgiving. Ones that know what they’ve done, and have evil satisfaction in the results.

 

Yang is about to change that entirely.

 

Dragging her up by the straps of her dress, Yang crashes their mouths together. Forcing the taste of herself to mold between the two. Lips smacked. Skin bitten. Tongues moving vigorously in urgency.

 

When Yang pulls away, she takes Weiss’s bottom lip with her. Dragging it out, biting hard, until letting it release back into place. Swollen.

 

“Oh, you pretty, pretty baby,” Yang begins. The tone dangerous. Weiss trembling in overwhelming; exciting fear, “You have no idea what I’m about to do to you next.”

 

“Try me,” Weiss dares. Yang is shell shocked. The _guts_ she has right now. All Yang wants to do, is watch her break.

 

“By that tongue of yours...” Yang trails on, “I know you’ve done all of this before.”

 

“Maybe I have,” Weiss urges. Pulling a fake; mocking pout to her lips, “Why? Does it make you jealous?”

 

“No. Because when I’m done _fucking_ you, baby... you won’t remember the taste, the pleasure, or the feeling of anyone else. You won’t know how to get off without _me_.”

 

Weiss is chilled. She never knew horror could be an emotion she could look forward to, and want to explore so much. Just Yang’s words make a moan puff out of her mouth. Shaking her legs in absolute _want_.

 

Yang chuckles. Knowing how much this has to be affecting the girl, “You want that, don’t you, baby?”

 

“Quit calling me baby.”

 

“Y’know, the more you sass me _princess_ , the more I want to make you lose control.”

 

Weiss hesitates. Almost as if something has shifted inside her. Like she just heard something she _likes_.

 

Yang can’t wipe the smugness away from her features. It’s complete torture for Weiss. Having to just _stare_ , as the girl before her won’t shut up. Won’t stop being so goddamn _hot_.

 

“Wow, Weiss. I didn’t realize being called ‘princess’ in bed turned you on. You’re kinky.” Yang’s words end with her lips now graced over Weiss’s exposed neck. Beginning to suck marks of territory into the skin. Wanting everyone to know when they went back to school, just what Weiss did over the weekend. _Who_ she did.

 

Weiss isn’t sure this is a torture she can endure for much longer. Fingernails digging into Yang’s back. Neck continually being bitten and sucked. The contact of Weiss’s rough hands only driving Yang further with her own actions. Until, she decides it’s enough.

 

“Mmm, no,” Yang begins. Her warm; lustrous air breathing out against the girl’s flesh, “I don’t think I can let you do that.”

 

“D-Do what?” Weiss feels like she can’t breathe. Body and soul burning the neediest flame.

 

Yang pulls herself away. Sitting back up on her chair, “Give me your wrists.”

 

Weiss’s eyes widen. Practically falling out of her head. She’s never been more eager to comply. Extending her wrists out to Yang, the girl quickly stands up. Turning Weiss around, and moving her arms to be behind her. She drags her over to a corner of the room where she hears a drawer open. Before she even fully realizes it, Weiss’s wrists have been tied firmly behind her back. Not tight enough to hurt, but secure enough to be unable to move from the hold.

 

“This okay?” Yang asks her gently in her ear. Wanting Weiss to both be comfortable, and enjoy it.

 

“ _Yes_.” Weiss says immediately. Desire etched strongly in the simple word.

 

Yang snickers, “Good. But, you let me know if you change your mind at any point.”

 

Weiss nods. Understanding the importance of total consent. The room is quiet for a moment. Weiss only hearing shuffling of a drawer behind her. She desperately wants to look and see what’s going on, but Yang keeps a hold on her shoulder. Preventing her the luxury of seeing what’s about to unfold.

 

Everything is soon revealed however, as a sentence leaves Yang’s lips.

 

“Get on your knees, _princess_.”

 

When Weiss is finally allowed to turn around and do so, her expression completely changes. Eyes widen into a daze. Mouth watering. Unable to even be _still_.

 

Before her, a toy rests between Yang’s legs. One she’s sure will end her life right in this bedroom.

 

Weiss doesn’t even need to be told. Taking the toy immediately between her lips. Sucking at it immensely. Letting the length of it enter her mouth. Giving it all a lustful attention, to show how bad she _wants_ it. How bad she _needs_ it.

 

When Yang looks down to see the sight before her, she’s met with sky blue eyes faded to back. Looking at her with a craving of a wild animal ready to kill. Weiss’s mouth wraps around the toy. Taking it all in and out of her mouth in its entirety. Weiss showing how _good_ she can be. How much she _deserves this_.

 

Yang’s own eyes darken in their newly found crimson shade. Her breath hitches in her mouth. What Weiss is doing right now is the most wickedly good thing she’s ever seen. As if on her knees, using her mouth as a prayer to _beg_ for Yang to fuck her. And, she definitely will.

 

She uses her hand to pull Weiss’s mouth off. A crude; wet pop sound heard as she pulls away. Licking her lips, and looking up at Yang eagerly.

 

“Need me to fuck you, baby? Need me to make you forget anything in world but me exists, just as I promised?”

 

“Please...” Weiss breathes out. The tone more than enough for Yang to proceed.

 

“On the bed, then. Lay pretty with your back up for me.”

 

Weiss wastes no time. Sitting up, and raising herself up onto the bed. Spreading herself out, with her back facing up and exposed. Just as Yang requested.

 

As much as she wants to just stare and admire the sight before her, Yang isn’t sure if she can keep herself together long enough to do so. Quickly making her way over to the bed, she positions herself behind Weiss. Leaving her dress on, and removing the girl’s fabric between her legs for the first time that evening. Seeing Weiss’s thighs shaking. Lust spilling out from her wet folds. Every part of her skin below her waist _wet_. Yang couldn’t contain her excitement. Eager to see it all wrapped around the tool between her own legs.

 

“Get the fuck on with it, Yang,” Weiss demands. Practically yelling with her voice.

 

Hearing how in need Weiss is sends a thousand chills down Yang’s spine. Even so, she’s definitely going to get her back for that.

 

Positioning herself and lining up the toy with Weiss’s entrance, she quickly enters herself in. Weiss immediately shuddering at the contact. Nails digging into her palms with her restricted wrists. Truly grasping for the first time the thickness and length of the toy inside her. Oh, how this is going to be an alluring madness.

 

Yang’s trying to keep her demeanor together. But fuck, it’s _hard_ . Weiss is so wet. So tight. So _needy_ to be fucked. Wrapping around the toy, completely soaking it already. The skin around Weiss’s entrance practically molding itself to Yang’s motions.

 

She begins slow. Letting Weiss get use to the feeling of everything. Only deciding to speed things up, when the hottest, dirtiest, most sinning thing leaves Weiss’s lips.

 

“Fuck me like you mean it, _you cunt_.”

 

Yang quite literally almost passes out from those words. How forceful Weiss is when she says them. But, Yang absolutely doesn’t need to be told anymore than that. Eagerly picking up her pace. Pulling herself with the toy completely in, and completely out of Weiss. Bringing pleasure through all of the girl’s walls. Satisfaction at Yang’s new speed and pressure with thick; heavy moans releasing from her lips.

 

“That better, _princess_? You just need me to fuck you until you can’t feel anything else, don’t you?” Her speed is vigorous. Speaking aggressively, as she moves a free hand to Weiss’s clit. Rubbing it unforgivingly, which only makes the pleasure of everything for the girl increase by tenfold.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Weiss is unapologetically dirty. The sounds she’s making and the words she’s saying all sounding straight out of a pornographic film. Yang can’t get enough of it. Seeing her needing all of these feelings of pleasure so much. Like she needs it to survive. That she can’t live unless Yang makes her come.

 

And, that’s just what she plans to do. Increasing every motion, thrust, and pressure on Weiss until her screams of sheer ecstasy take up the sound of wetness and pounding.

 

“You’ve been dreaming about this, haven’t you? It’s why you’re so _bitchy_ all the time, huh? Just been so desperate for me to fuck you like this? That means you’re gonna come for me, yeah?” Yang asks. Continuous lewd questions falling from her tongue. Strictness in her tone to measure out Weiss’s blaring moans, “Come on, baby. Show me how much you fucking _hate me_.”

 

Weiss feels the icy glaciers of her soul erupt. Northern lights taking up her hazy vision. Everything spinning, as it all comes crashing down.

 

Nothing to be heard. Nothing to be seen. Except a passion. Call it love, call it hate. Whatever it may be--it’s intense.

 

Nothing else mattering in the world.

 

Only the driving feelings between the girls, as it all crumbles into stars.

 

Yang waits a few moments of letting Weiss come back from whatever rabbit hole to Wonderland she’s entered. When a more normal pace of breathing is heard, she carefully pulls out from Weiss. Removing the toy between her, and disregarding it. Untying the girl’s wrists, and disregarding the ribbon used along with it.

 

Yang runs gentle fingers through Weiss’s long hair. Turning her around to face her. Seeing her face flushed, eyes watery, and completely spent.

 

“I don’t mind if you wanna take a quick nap here,” Yang begins, “But, you may want to put your underwear back on.”

 

Weiss couldn’t even care. She felt so out of it. Pleasured so much, that she truly couldn’t care about anything else, “Just lock your door, and put the covers over me, you dolt.”

 

“Yeah, causing having a locked door totally doesn’t scream ‘ _Hey, we just has sex in here._ ’”

 

“If you can hide cigarettes, and a fucking strap-on in your room, I’m sure you can hide me,” Weiss states. Already having wrapped herself up in the blankets. Ready to drift off.

 

“Fair enough,” Yang laughs. Getting herself in and under the covers next to Weiss as well, “Would you slit my throat if I layed with you?”

 

Her question is answered when unexpectedly, Weiss moves her body over to Yang’s. Resting herself upon the girl’s chest. Yang welcomes the hold. Wrapping her arms around the girl, and running soothing fingers through her hair once again.

 

“Tell anyone about this, and I’ll do more than slit your throat.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Weiss irritatedly groans.

 

“Okay, okay. Go to sleep, _princess_.”

 

Whether Weiss has simply come to enjoy the pet name, or just is too out of it to care, is unknown to Yang. But, Weiss ignores it. Eyes immediately shutting. Letting the need of rest take over her.

 

Yang takes these moments to stare. Weiss is just so _beautiful_. For a girl who claims to hate her so much, she looks far to peaceful in Yang’s arms to be fueled only by hate.

 

Perhaps she has finally come to her senses.

 

~~~

 

“And I _swear_ , Blake. At one point, her eyes turned red!”

 

“I seriously doubt that. You were probably so turned on, you started hallucinating.”

 

“I’m not kidding!” Weiss demands. Amidst Blake’s continuous giggles, “I know what I saw.”

 

“I thought you said she fucked you from behind? How would you have seen her eyes?”

 

“Before that! Trust me, they were like blood red. It was _really_ hot.”

 

Blake’s laughter only increases with Weiss’s words. Rolling her eyes, “Well, at least you’re not in your denial phase anymore.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You ask that a lot.”

 

It’s now Sunday. The aftermath of Weiss and her... “study session” with Yang. When she had finally woken up from a _five hour nap_ and gone home late that evening, her mind was swarming with different feelings and emotions. She wasn’t sure what to do, or how to feel. One thing she for sure knew she needed to do, however, was make up with Blake and get this out to someone. So, that’s what she’s doing. Sitting outside on the porch. Up far too early for most their age on a Sunday. Drinking coffee, as Weiss discusses the events. Blake was quick to forgive her. Apologizing herself for her own rude behavior. Even if she would’ve much preferred to sleep in today, she’s glad her and Weiss are able to now have this bonding moment.

 

“I don’t want to, y’know, assume anything about your experience,” Blake begins, “But, I think when you first really met Yang, you became attracted to her. It was a new and confusing feeling for you. Not knowing what to do with it, you decided hate was a better explanation than no explanation for your confusing feelings. Am I right?”

 

Weiss sits. Blinking in surprise. Blake seems to really know a lot about this. She’s explaining Weiss’s feelings perfectly. Even if it took sex for her to fully understand, that’s the core of what’s been happening all along.

 

“Yeah... something like that,” Weiss replies, “How do you understand this so much?”

 

Blake smiles warmly to her, “Because I’ve been there. Remember that whole phase I had with Sun?”

 

Weiss groans, “Please don’t remind me.”

 

Blake giggles from recalling the memories. Continuing on, “Although I still say I like both boys and girls, dating Sun was something I honestly forced myself into. He was a good friend. Still is. I thought if I dated him, it could somehow make myself forget I liked girls. But, it didn’t work. At the end of the day, my attraction for girls never died, and I only saw someone like Sun as my friend. Is that kind of what happened with you and Neptune months ago?”

 

Weiss visibly cringes at the past dating memories of her own. Tried to throw herself onto Neptune. Even when the guy clearly was a fool, and not worth it. She didn’t understand why she was so set on doing that, until now. Around the time her whole Neptune phase began, is when she first met Yang.

 

“Yeah. That’s around the time I met Yang. I guess I was unconsciously trying to make myself like him to forget her.”

 

Blake smirks, “Well, guess you don’t have to do that anymore.”

 

Weiss fiddles with the ridges of the coffee mug in her hands. What _did_ she want exactly from Yang? Sure, the sex was literally _mind blowing_ ? But, is that all she really wants? Just that one good time? She remembers, even through the aggression of it, how gentle and reassuring Yang was to her. Especially in the aftermath. Cuddling her to sleep, Bringing her dinner in bed when she first woke up. Weiss wants more of _that_. More of the affection. Having the sex is just an amazing bonus.

 

“I just...” Weiss trails on, “I don’t know what I’m suppose to _do_ now. We haven’t really talked since yesterday. I don’t even have her number.”

 

Blake swiftly pulls out her phone, “Well, lucky for you, I do.”

 

“Wait... why do you have Yang’s number?” Weiss raises an eyebrow. Blake only chuckling in response.

 

“Oh, don’t get all jealous. It’s not like that. I have Ruby’s, so naturally I have Yang’s too.”

 

“I’m not getting jealous.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Okay, got it. You don’t need to reassure me twice.” Blake can’t help but laugh. Weiss scowling at her in response. But, both girls mean well.

 

Blake reads out Yang’s phone number, to which Weiss puts in her contacts. Hoping and praying Yang won’t give her sly shit for seeking it out.

 

“She’s probably not awake right now, considering it’s not even 9:00am. But hey, you could try. Maybe she’s up. Desperately waiting for you to call her,” Blake teases.

 

“Oh, shut up. She’s probably one of those people who stays up all night, and sleeps in until noon.”

 

“Yeah, I could see that.”

 

Silence falls between the two girls. Both enjoying the simple company, shared coffee, and morning air, until Weiss speaks up again.

 

“Thank you, by the way,” she states, “For helping me, and forgiving me for my... denial angst.”

 

Blake smiles. Looking at her with kind; golden eyes, “You don’t have to apologize or thank me, Weiss. I get it. No one’s holding anything against you.”

 

Weiss smiles. It’s moments like this, she’s so lucky to have Blake in her life. Even if she can be dramatic, and Blake can then in turn be harsh from it. The way the two bonded and clicked made up for all of that and more.

 

She wonders without Blake, if she would ever learn what she feels for Yang _isn’t_ hate.

 

~~~

 

_Two Weeks Later:_

 

Cigarette smoke has become comforting, rather than toxic to her health. It’s still deadly, but with a certain girl attached to it, she _really_ doesn’t mind a death like that.

 

They sat in Yang’s bedroom on another Saturday night. Only this time, a different feeling in the air. One pink and foggy. The only light admitting in the room from Yang’s various fairy lights scattered about, and the laptop screen playing random rock music Weiss couldn’t name.

 

Yang could tell Weiss seems... off. She doesn’t doubt the comfortable silence is being enjoyed, but Weiss is a little quieter than usual. Less sass or pouts of her lip. Just quiet. Continuing to stare at her feet kicking along the floor.

 

She halfway closes her laptop. Pushing it to the side of the bed, “Weiss?”

 

The girl perks up. Almost as if she was in another world. Only being brought back by the simple call of her name, “Yes?”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

She hesitates, “It’s... stupid.”

 

Yang places a gentle hand atop of Weiss’s. Smiling at her sincerely, “If it’s making you upset, it’s not stupid.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“Stop being so _sweet_ ,” Weiss whines. A clear blush on her face from Yang’s physical gesture. Even in the dim room.

 

Yang moves her hand. Instead of simply resting on Weiss’s, she’s now locking fingers with her. Tracing her thumb along the skin comfortingly, “This better?”

 

Weiss scowls, but the tight grip to Yang’s hand speaks for itself.

 

“Okay, now tell me what’s wrong. I’ll get it out of you one way or another,” Yang demands. Turning a bit more serious.

 

“I told you, it’s dumb!” Weiss turns her head away. Embarrassed to make eye contact.

 

“If you think I would ever judge you for anything that makes you upset...” Yang trails on, “Then you are absolutely mistaken. I only want to know, so if there’s anyway I can comfort you or make you feel better, I can.”

 

Weiss bites her lip. You wouldn’t expect it from first glance with her leather jackets, motorcycle, and cigarettes, but Yang is too nice. Heart too warm. Like a real fire burns inside there. One she’d share with anyone who needed it.

 

Weiss caves, “Y’know how... the school dance is going on right now?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah I guess,” Yang replies, “Why? Do you regret not going?”

 

“No. Not really. It’s just... I keep seeing pictures of Blake and Pyrrha there with their dates on my phone, and... I don’t know. It’s not the school dance part, it’s more of the... date part.”

 

“Okay, first of all. I promise you Blake and Ruby aren’t on a date. My sister only cares about cookies and our dog, I swear,” Yang begins to explain. Which earns her a small laugh from Weiss, “Secondly though, if you wanted to go to the dance, you could’ve just asked. I would’ve taken you. I just didn’t bring it up because I don’t normally go to school functions, and you didn’t seem all that interested when anyone else mentioned it.”

 

“I know. I just... don’t think I’d be ready to go to something so public like that with someone. I couldn’t even handle it when I was pretending to like Neptune.”

 

“Ohhh yeah, I remember that!” Yang exclaims, “That’s right around the time we met, isn’t it?” Yang’s question ends with her familiar smirk. Weiss rolls her eyes. Trying to hide her own smile from her face.

 

“Just a coincidence.”

 

“Mmm, okay. But, I looked _really good_ that night. The rare time I did actually go to something. You should’ve asked me for a dance. I would’ve said yes,” she winks.

 

“Oh please. Like _you_ can dance.”

 

An idea strikes Yang’s brain. She pulls her hand away from Weiss. Going back to her laptop. Biting her lip to hold in a cocky laugh, when Weiss audibly whines from not having her hand held anymore. Suddenly, the music in the room goes from a pumping rock song, to a soothing acoustic melody.

 

“What are you...?”

 

“Weiss Schnee,” Yang begins. Standing up from the bed, and making her way over the side Weiss is currently sat at, “Although a school dance may not have been a desire for you, I can tell you desire the intimacy a night like that holds. Also, the fact you doubt my dance skills is highly offensive. So, it is my duty as _your girl_ \--at least for tonight, if you’ll have me--to give you the magical night you deserve.” Her hand extends out with her last sentence, “May I please have this dance?”

 

Weiss stares in absolute affection. Stars lighting up in the blue hues of her eyes. Imitating a night sky. She stares at Yang among the fairy lights. Angelic. That’s what she looks like. An angel of gold. Swooping down, and using the fire inside her chest to warm Weiss’s frozen one.

 

It’s beautiful.

 

Yang’s beautiful.

 

Weiss can’t help, but have a stupidly loving smile spread across her face, “Fine. But, don’t step on my feet, or there will be consequences.”

 

Yang smirks. Taking Weiss’s hand. Pulling her up from sitting, and to an empty spot in the room, “Of course, _princess_.”

 

Weiss is quick to find out Yang _can_ dance, and Yang is very _romantic_. Leading her along the carpeted bedroom floors, Yang keeps a hold on the girls waist. Swaying and twirling the girl around her room. Weiss locks her hands onto Yang’s shoulders. Moving along with Yang’s motions. Looking up at her with cheeks reddening by the minute.

 

“You’re too tall. It’s not fair,” Weiss states.

 

“Maybe you’re just too short,” Yang slyly replies.

 

“I’m average, thank you very much!”

 

“Wearing four inch designer heels does _not_ mean you’re an average height.”

 

“You’re the worst!” Weiss declares. Despite the tone, she smiles. And Yang smiles along with her, “I don’t know why I’m even dancing with you. All you are is insolent!”

 

Yang’s smirk widdens. Leaning her head down, so it’s merely inches from Weiss’s, “If you’re done insulting me, I’d be more than happy to kiss your troubles away.”

 

Weiss looks between Yang’s eyes, and her lips, “Well... what are you waiting for?”

 

With that, Yang initiates the connection of their lips. It’s soft. Filled with nothing but delicacy and passion.

 

Weiss moves her hands from the girl’s shoulders, to the sides of her face. Basking in the kiss, because she _swears_ it’s a way she’s able to feel the fire in Yang’s soul even more. As if it’s able to travel between their lips.

 

Yang pulls Weiss closer to her. Even though on the inside she’s freezing cold, her body is warm. A heat Yang loves, and wants to feel on every part of her skin.

 

Because it’s Weiss.

 

The girl she’s been in love with for so long.

 

In this moment, she swears she finally feels that love being reciprocated back.

 

After several moments, they part. Looking at each other breathlessly. One, seeing a girl reflecting the tenderness of the summer sun. The other, seeing a girl who reflects the sheer beauty of an elegant winter.

 

Opposites, but opposites that worked.

 

Emotions fuel the soul. They are also dreadfully confusing. In one moment, you see an enemy. Someone who you swear up and down is in no way _good_.

 

In another light. One that shines the glass of reflecting truths, you see the same girl.

 

The girl you now know is nothing but _good_. 


End file.
